


Two is love, three is a riot

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Friendship, OT3, Riott squad, kind of love, squad squad at it again be adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two times Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan needed Ruby Riott and the one time she needed them





	Two is love, three is a riot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



The first time Sarah Logan had been told she was being paired with Liv and Ruby she had been unsure. She was being called up the main roster and quite honestly she didn’t think she was ready. She knew she had the skills but she didn’t want to be the weak link of the group. They were a team they either would sink or they would swim and she didn’t want to be dead weight. 

As they walked out of the meeting with talent relations, Liv had been bouncing up and down excitedly but it was Ruby who noticed that Sarah looked unsure. Ruby had asked Liv to run ahead and grab them some seats in catering before she pulled Sarah aside. 

“What’s going on in that head?” Ruby asked her, she had never seen Sarah looking this shaken before. 

“I don’t know if I am the right fit for the group? What if I am just dead weight?” Sarah asked, unable to look Ruby in the eyes. 

Ruby frowned and then placed a hand on her shoulder. “We may be called the Riott Squad but I am going to need you in the group. We’re a team and that team doesn’t work without you.” Ruby could see Sarah’s potential she just needed the girl to believe in herself. 

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked, looking into Ruby's eyes, finding nothing but compassion there.

"I'm going to make you a promise, I won't ever lie to you, Sarah. We're gonna be the best damn team we can be, if you're dead weight then I guess I'll carry your ass. But I have a feeling you'll be carrying us too." Ruby pressed her forehead to Sarah's. "We're a squad, you, Liv and me. We have each other's backs don't forget that."

Sarah felt a bit more relieved and relaxed now. "I won't let you down."

"Of course you won't, someday there will be whole stadiums cheering your name," Ruby promised, trying to give her friend the pep talk she deserved. 

Sarah hugged her tightly, burying her face into Ruby's neck. "We're gonna take this place by storm."

Ruby let out a breathless chuckle from the tight hug and from the blush on her face. "Damn right, we're going to the top Sarah, let's start a riot and cause some mayhem. But mostly, let's have some fun"

\--

The second time it was Liv who needed Ruby.

Sarah was in catering and Ruby hadn't seen Liv in a couple of hours. Ruby had left catering in search of the third member of their trio when she saw Liv sort of cowering and crying in front of an angry Enzo Amore. 

"You're a piece of shit Liv, ain't no guy gonna want a piece of you. You'll be back on the Zo train before you know it." Enzo was yelling at Liv, berating her in a way that caused Ruby to see nothing but red.

With confident strides, Ruby threw all her weight at the male superstar shoving him back. "Leave her alone asshole." Ruby wasn't scared to fight him, he was being a piece of shit to her friend. 

"Stay out of this, this doesn't concern you bitch." Enzo shoved her back.

"It does concern me when you're messing with my girl," Ruby growled and decked him hard right in the face, wincing as her hand connected with his jaw. "You don't ever call Liv a piece of shit or you'll have me to deal with. Don't come near her again or else I'll let Sarah take care of your ass." Ruby glared at Enzo, and then took Liv's hand pulling her towards the women's locker room so she could wash her face. 

"You didn't have to do that." Liv sniffled, surprised Ruby had come to her defense when nobody else had. "Is your hand okay?" She asked meekly.

Ruby's hand was a bit swollen but she shook it out and tried to hide it behind her back. "Don't worry your pretty little head okay? I'll be fine."

Liv shook her head and took Ruby's hand kissing her now swollen knuckles. "Thanks for saving me Ru." 

Ruby blushed and cleared her throat, trying to play it off. "It was nothing, we're a squad and we stick together. Now chin up buttercup don't let that crown fall." Ruby gently tapped the girl's nose, happy to see Liv smiling once again.

\--  
The one time Ruby needed them, she didn't actually vocalize it. Her friends could sense something was wrong with her but they hadn't been able to get her to talk about what the real issue was. 

She had been out for weeks now, a freak accident. She had watched her girls take on the division and they were doing just fine without her. They may have been called the Riott Squad but they were succeeding and excelling without her. 

Ruby was starting to think that perhaps they didn't need her, perhaps it was better if she stayed on the injured list. She didn't want to hold Liv and Sarah back from their dreams and opportunities. What if she had been the one standing in their way the entire time.

Ruby just sat watching the monitor, she had a dark hoody one, just watching her girls fight. She was having serious doubts about whether or not she belonged there. Suddenly the tide in the match changed and Liv and Sarah were getting their asses kicked. Bayley and Sasha were taking it to the duo and it made Ruby feel sick to her stomach. 

Without even hesitating she ran out, narrowly pulling Liv out of the way of Sasha's suicide dive to the outside. Liv spun in confusion but immediately lit up when she saw Ruby jumping into her arms. Sarah in the meantime managed to score the pinfall and rolled out of the ring, running to embrace Ruby and Liv.

"God I missed you," Sarah whispered, pressing her face into Ruby's neck, as the trio scrambled back up the ramp. 

Liv nodded and dropped a kiss on Ruby's cheek. "You saved me again. Man I love you guys" 

Ruby couldn't explain it, but she appreciated the fact that they seemed to want her there. "I missed you guys too, and I'm always gonna be there to try and save your asses." She joked, holding them close as they made it to the top of the ramp. 

"I'm back and I am not going anywhere," Ruby promised them, she took a deep breath and then raised her friends' arms. Yeah, she wasn't going to go anywhere now that she was back where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Riott Squad, this is for my pal Rach.


End file.
